Song-Fic~
by Genevieve
Summary: Collection of all the song fics I did to this point.... You are warned, there is some of them with *Yaoi* in it. Enjoy them all. Some are sappy, some are happy, and some are just funny! (Sorry for the rimes.) Please Review
1. My Evil Plan to Save the World (Ken)

My first song-fic!! Anyways, I'm pretty sure it's easy to guess for who this is for right? It's for Ken or Digimon Kaizer/Emperor for those who are slow. This is not realated to my other fic, I just had to do it! Hope you'll like. The Title of the song is : My evil plan to save the world, and it's by Five Iron Frenzy. 

Little note , I'm making reference to the episode with Ken controling Agumon, I don't mention Agumon, but it's his that i'm talking about. You'll understand once you read I guess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken looks at his monitors , and on each screen there was a control spire. One of the screens turned to a area with no spire on it.

_~I have a evil plan~_

_~To save the world for every man~_

Ken started to type a programme on his keyboard and slowly , bit by bit , a new control spire started to form there.

_~And I think it's better~_

_~Then the way it's been done.~_

Once the spire was done he left the room and prepared himself to that area to be sure that everything was alright. It was almost nightime already once left his fortress.

_~Ohhh... the god work is late.~_

Ken embarked on a Airdramon with Wormmon following him on it and took off. Once he reach his destination, he got down from his ride and started to explore the land a bit before cheking on his spire with ,of course Wormmon with him. Then all a sudden a Mamothmon comes out of the bushes and turn towards them ready to charge. Wormmon frightned hides behind Ken's leg.

_~No don't be afraid~_

Ken he smirks at seeing the enorme elephant cover with fur approching them. 

_~I'm sure I can fix it.~_

He takes out a dark ring with it latchs on one of the trunks of digimon making him become one of his slaves.

_~When I figure the physics.~_

They continue the march till they get to the spire, the emperor looks upon is creation and a smile craws up on is lips.

_~My evil plan to save the world.~_

Wormmon to looks at the tower , wondering why it's so important, why that is master want to inslave all the digimon.

_~Just you wait till it's unverld~_

_~It will go down in history.~_

Wormmon shook his head and look down.

_~It's pathetic!~_

Ken on the other hand just admired his work with pride.

_~No It's not pathetic.~_

The emperor called his Airdramon to come an pick him up, and as he flew back to is castle to return to his normal kid life he coundn't help thinking...

_~I can't belive I made it up myself.~_

The next day he came back to the data made world only to find those bratty kids there again. 

_~I have a evil plan to save the world~_

And again they tried to stop him, not getting what he was trying to do. 

_~you understand.~_

But of course he had every thing well planned.

_~The examplelary feet.~_

But like usual the good digitestened always succed.

_~You think That I had've to cheat~_

An other day, an other fail plan and he leave the battle scene wth his remaining slaves and his loyal servant.

_~I'm may voted proud .~_

_~Deep and furow proud.~_

Returning to his catle, a sudden plan comes up in his mind.

_~Uncany and so clever.~_

To capture one of their digimon and turn him against his friends!

_~It's our newest plan ever!~_

He started doing some experiment on the subject, rage started to form by his captive, or at least that what the emperor could see form the minitor room.

_~Got tired of whinning.~_

_~Got to skin this silver lining.~_

_~For every boy and girl.~_

He looked at his progress, and it wasn't really going that good. His experiment wanted to escape on more time. 

_~Can't be responsable.~_

_~For all that is wrong with this world.__~_

But luckely he electrified the cell, he could let it get away, not when he's soo close...... 

_~My evil plan to save the world.~_

...soo close to want he wanted to accomplish....

_~Just you wait till it's unverld~_

_~It will go down in history.~_

But sadly no one knew of what he wanted to do. 

_~It's pathetic!~_

Wormmon left his master side and went deliver the poor slave, leaving Ken thinking of his plan. Of all the Great he would do...

_~No It's not pathetic.~_

_~I can't belive I made it up myself.~_

_'_The Digiworld, plains and plains of fertile land to claim.... Beings that could be put to work....to harvest food for those in need in the real world...'Ken tought

_~Starving children in pain.~_

_~You can't belive in the God.~_

_~The world is not spining away.~_

_~'Cuz every dog still have his day!~_

Ken came back from his daydream only to see that his slave that could have help him into gainning the digiworld , to have help him help other, was gone. 

_~My evil plan to save the world.~_

Wormmon approach his master, trying to convince him to use him for whatever he needed for, but the Kaiser , Mad, that his plan as failled him, didn't want to hear a single thing, took his whip out and sacred him a bit.

_~Just you wait till it's unverld~_

_~It will go down in history.~_

_~It's pathetic! ~_

_~No It's not pathetic.~_

Fulming, he left the room as to try to find his subjet, but he couldn't stop thinking about his masterpiece...

**_"~I can't belive I made it up myself.~"_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, there is a other verse to the song, it's the same as the last, but I didn't want to put it in, please don't be mad at me. It's my fisrt song-fic. I'll say it again, the song Title is "My evil plan to save the world" And it sung by Five Iron Frenzy.

And one last note....*sweatdrop* Humm... Ken want to take over to digiworld because he want to feed the real word.... If you look at him like that, he don't seem to bad right? 

Ohhh, and plus Loconik didn't edit this (I hopes his not mad at me.... ) so I guess there is a lot of mistakes, but I tried my best not to do any. Really I tried.. 


	2. Le Plus Fort C'est Mon Père (Mimi)

Hi! This is my second song fic. This one is for Mimi. Now the song is in French, but the translation is next to it. It's a really nice song by the way, so if you've got Napster or mirc, you could try to find it. It's sung by Linda Lemay, and the title is 'Le plus fort c'est mon père' .

Basically, Mimi sings to her mom, on what a great man her dad is.

Oh and Mimi has a little brother, well I think she does. She did mention it.... Oh well. And I don't really know how old Mimi is in this fic. Just imagine she is old enough to date, and maybe get married.

This song fic has nothing to do with my other fics.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, or the song from Linday Lemay. I just decided to combine the two together, because I like both of them, plain and simple.

Well enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Tachikawa family decided to go out and do something together as a family, something even the youngest member could enjoy it. They voted for Karaoke. Their daughter had the most beautiful voice and they loved to hear her sing, as much and she loved to sing equally as much.

Mimi didn't want to go at first, she had just had a horrible break-up with a guy she had been dating for a lengthy period if time. She was feeling pretty shaken and unloved, but her dad had insisted she came, to make her feel better.

Once they got to the club, Mimi immediately took charge. She took the microphone from the person who was singing, and selected a song to sing.

"Hi everybody." She said before she started singing. " I would like to dedicate this song to my Mom, but also to my Dad." She smiled and the soft music of a piano filled the room.

**_"Comment t'a fait Maman, pour savoir que Papa, beau temps et mauvais temps, il ne partirais pas?"_** (How did you do Mommy, to know that Daddy, good times bad times, he wouldn't leave? ) She started

**_"Est-ce que tu en étais sûr.? Ô si tu savais pas" _**(Were you certain. Or did you not know?)

**_"Est-ce que les déchirure ça ce prévoît?" _**(Are you able to foresee a heartbreak?) She stopped for a bit and looked at the couple, then continued.

**_"Comment t'a fait Maman, pour trouver le bon gars?"_** (How did you do it Mommy, to have found the right guy?)

**_"Tu l'as connu comment?"_** (How did you meet him?)

**_"Tu l'as aimer pourquoi?"_** (Why did you love him?)

_**"Est-ce qu'il en avait juste un, dans tout le present siècle? Et il se trouve que c'est toi qui couche avec."**_ ( Was there just one, in all this century? And it seems like you're the one sleeping with him.)

**_"Comment t'a pu trouver un homme qui n'as pas peur..."_** (How did you find a man like him that is not afraid...) She stopped looking at her parents and started to sing deeply into the microphone, holding her arm with the other one.

**_"...qui promets sans trembler, qui l'aime de tout son chœur. "_** ( who promises without fearing, that he loves you with all his might.)

**_"Je le disais il a longtemps,"_** (I've said it before).

**_"mais pas de la même manière,"_** (but not the same way) She shook her head slightly.

**_"T'a de la chance Maman,"_** (You are really lucky Mommy) She lift her eyes from the microphone a look at her mother, then a her father.

**_"Le plus fort c'est mon père."_** (The best he's my dad.)

A bit of music started to play and once the drums hit, she closed her eyes.

**_"Comment ça ce fait Maman," _**(How come Mommy,)

**_"Que dans ma vie a moi,"_** (That in all my life). She thought back on her love life.

**_"avec autant d'amants"_** (With so many lovers,) She saw Izzy, then Matt, then Joe ... her first boyfriends.

**_"avec autant de choix,"_** (With so many choices) Other people started to appear, men she had dated.

**_"je n'ai pas encore trouver un homme comme lui,"_** (I haven't found a man like him.) Slowly one by one all the men started to disappear.

**_"capable d'être un millième de mari." _**(Able to be a thousands of a husband.)

**_"Comment t'as fait Maman, pour lui ouvrir ton cœur" _**(How did you do it Mommy, to have opened your heart,) She thought back to one of her break ups, when she had told her boyfriend she loved him...

**_"Sans qu'il parte en courant."_** (without him running away.) The guy had looked at her and laughed in her face...

**_"Avec ce que t'as de meilleur"_** (with what you have best.) ...leaving her crushed on the spot.

**_"Est-ce qu'il a des mots magique ,que tu a dis sans t'en rendre compte?" _**(Were there some magic words, that you said without noticing?)

**_"Explique moi donc, ce qui faudrait que je raconte"_** (Explain to me, what should I say.)

**_"Comment t'a pu trouver un homme qui n'as pas peur? Qui promets sans trembler, qui l'aime de tout son cœur."_** (How did you find a man that's not afraid? Who promises without fearing, that he loves you with all his heart.)

**_"Je le disais il a longtemps," _**(Have said it before, ) She slowly opened her eyes again.

**_"mais pas de la même manière"_** (But not the same way, ) She looked into her mothers tearful eyes...

**_"T'a de la chance Maman,"_** (You're really lucky Mommy, )

**_"Le plus fort c'est mon père."_** (The best he's my dad.)

**_"Et quand j'ai l'air des aimer! Les homme changent de regard" _**(And when it looks like I love them! The men look away.) She broke her gaze and left her clenched fist in the air.

**_"Si j'ose m'attacher, ils se mettent a m'en vouloir" _**(If I decide to hold on, they seem to hate me.)

**_"Si je parle d'avenir, "_** (If I speak of the future, ) Mimi did a hand signal to the far...

**_"Ils sont déjà loin d'arrière"_** (They are already way behind.) She brought her hand to the back.

**_"J'avais raison de le dire, le plus fort c'est mon père."_** (I had reasons to say, that my dad is the best.)

**_"Vas-tu me dire Maman, comment t'as savoir, que dès le commencement c'était pas un trouillard?"_** (Are you going to tell me Mommy, how did you know, that from the start, he wasn't afraid?) She asked these questions to her mother.

**_"Qu'il allait pas s'enfuir,"_** ( That he wouldn't run away, ) She shook her head slightly.

**_"et qu'il allait tout faire pour que je puisse dire...."_** (and that he would do anything, for me to say...)

**_"Le plus fort c'est mon père."_** (My dad is the best.).

A bit of music followed, and she sung softer, looking at her parents, who were now holding each other tightly.

**_"Quelle effet ça t'as fait, quand tu l'as rencontré?"_** (What effect did he have, when you first met him?

**_"Est-ce que ça paraissait ,qu'il allait tant t'aimer?"_** (Did it seem that he would love you so much)

**_"Les hommes bien souvent, paraissaient extraordinaire."_** (Men often seem, extraordinary. )

**_"Mais dit toi bien Maman," (_**But tell you this Mommy)

**_"Le plus fort c'est mon Père...." _**(The best is my dad...)

The piano played for a bit as Mimi closed her eyes and let a few teardrops fall. She opened them again to see her dad and mom on stage hugging her. She looked at them again with a smile, glad that although she didn't have the right man for her at the moment, her dad would always be there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what do you think? That was a Mimi song fic. I did one for Ken too, if you saw it. I'm planning to do one for all the digidestined. Tell me, did it matter that the song was in French, because the one for Matt may be in French too.(And Tai's and Davis's and Cody's)

Oh, and I also need one for Kari and Sora . So if any of you got suggestion, don't be shy to tell me.

Anyways, here are the songs that I decide to give them.

**Yolei ** _'I will love again ' _byLara Fabian

**Matt ** _'Calvaire' _(it's a minor swear where I come from. It also mean a hard time.) by La Chicane

**T.K**_ 'Dandilions'_ by Five Iron Frenzy.

**Tai** '_Tu peux partir'_ (You can leave) by La Chicane

**Joe** '_ Cat's in the cradle'_ by Cat Steven

**Davis** '_That's the girl' _by Blessed union of souls and Laisse-moi t'aimer (Let me love you) , version by the Mecedes band. (Yes, Davis got two, 'cuz I like him! Well real reason... I couldn't decide on witch...)

**Cody ** _Tout les garçons et les filles_ (All the boys and girls) by Françoise Hardy.

**Izzy** _'Mr. Roboto_' by Styx

**Ken** '_My evil plan to save the world'_ by Five Iron Frenzy. (It's already done, you just have to look it up.)

**Mimi** Well is you haven't guess, it's this song. It's by Linda Lemay and the title is '_Le plus c'est mon Père._

Oh and everybody thanks Loconik Digi for editing this!

Hope you liked the fic. If you did, or if you didn't Tell me. Love getting reviews!! So please, Review!


	3. Tout Les Garçons Et Les Filles (Cody)

Hi all! This is Cody's song fic! The song is in French, but as usual, the translation is just beside it. The title of the song is 'Tout les garçons it les filles' and it means all the boys and girls by Françoise Hardy. It's an oldy.

Anyways, here are some warnings. There is Yaoi!. If you don't like it, tough. I'm not going to change it. . Also here are the couples: Taiora (Tai/Sora), Mimato (Matt/Mimi), Takari (TK./Kari) , Jyoushiro (Joe/Koushiro), Kensuke (Ken/Davis), Yollace(Yolei/ Wallace . Does that couple have a name?)

Anyways, I'm not pairing the couples like that because I like them, I'm pairing them like that because it's what I mostly see. Oh and sorry, I could have paired Yolei with Ken, but then I would have had to pair Davis with Wallace... Or if you wanted me to pair Joe with Mimi, then Izzy would have gone with Matt... And if I did pair them like I wished, well then they would have almost all been unusual couples, and then people would complain and all....

Anyways, just enjoy the song-fic! (Note: Image the digidestined to be older then they are... I don't know how old. just older. OK?)

Oh, and sorry if Cody sounds bitter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What a nice day! The sun was shining. Birds we're singing. Kids we're playing in the park... Some would say it was a perfect day. But not everyone.

Not Cody Hida. No not him. He saw everybody passing by him happy, all full of joy...

**_~Tout les garçons et les filles de mon âge se promènent dans la rue deux par deux~ _**(All the boys and girls of my age walk together, two by two.)

....all with someone that they love and who loved them back. He sighed, and continued to watch the couples walking by, from his bench. Looking around he saw Tai and Sora. They seemed to be playing one on one soccer. They we're really enjoying themselves.

**_~Tout les garçons et les filles de mon âge savent bien ce que d'être heureux~_** (All the boys and girls of my age know very well what being happy means)

Cody sighed again, and got up from his bench and walked in the opposite direction. He didn't want to talk to them. Always the same things.

_'Did you meet anybody interesting lately?'_

_'You know, I know somebody who would be dying to go out with you.'_

_'I'm sure you'll find somebody'_

_'You sure you don't want to go on that blind date?_

Always the same thing! All of them pestering him about not having anybody. Pestering him because he's all alone.

Cody continued to walk, and passed a coffee shop. And who did he see? Another of his coupled friends. Matt and Mimi. But they we're looking too deeply into each others eyes to notice him.

**_~Et les yeux dans les yeux, et la main dans la main~ _**( eyes in eyes, and hand in hand)

He gave them a bitter look and continued walking. But he didn't get very far before he came upon another couple, who fortunately had their backs turned to him.

TK and Kari.

The inseparables, the destined. The ones you know would always be together. The ones you know are perfect for each other.

_'Well, just look at them'_ He thought bitterly. '_ Walking around, hands in the each others pockets!'_

**_~Ils sont vont amoureux , sans perdue lendemain~ _**(They go in love, lost in tomorrow.)

'_Seems as if they have to show it off that they've got somebody!' _He looked at the ground and increased his pace so as to pass by them without them noticing him.

He walked and walked, but after a while he his emotions got the better of him and he broke into a mad sprint. The night started to fall, but he continued on.

Repressing his tears...

**_~Oui mais moi, je vais seul, par les rues, larmes en peines~ _**(Yes but me, I go alone, in the streets, with tears of sadness.)

... because he didn't have anybody.

**_~Oui mais moi, je vais seul parce que personne ne m'aime~_** (Yes but me, I go alone, because nobody loves me)

Out of breath, he slowed down and finally stopped. He looked around him. He was pretty far away from home.

'The buses don't run at this hour... Man, what did I get myself in?' He thought. He looked around again.

"Wait, doesn't Joe live around here?" He asked in the wind. He headed towards Joe apartment building, sure that Joe would shelter him. Once he arrived there he buzzed Joe on the intercom and was let up.

_'Why was Joe's voice different?_' He thought as he rode the elevator to Joe's floor.

He knocked on the door and....

**_~Mes jours comme mes nuits, sont t'en tout point pareil~_** (My days like my nights, are all the same)

...Izzy opened it.

"Hey Cody, you know you shouldn't be out at this time." He told him.

"Hi Izzy. What are you doing here? Where's Joe?" Cody asks.

"Joe was.... Helping me study. Then he fell asleep. You know." He said nervously.

Cody frowned at him.

"Anyway, I prepared the couch for you."

"Thanks" Cody said. Izzy left him alone, and went into his boyfriends room. (A/N: I have no intelligent way of defending myself for writing that. But if you want, I could say that my fingers have been taken over by aliens and were forced to write that)

**_~Sans joie et plein d'ennui~_** (with no joy and full of boredom)

Cody let himself fall onto the 'bed' for the night. He tossed and turned on the couch for a while, unable to sleep.

Finally he sat up in the bed and looked at his watch.

_'It's 2:47 in morning. I have to get to sleep!'_ He thought. _'But why can't I?'_

He lay back down and closed his eyes. It seemed like he was missing something. Not a pillow, or a blanket, just something.

**_~Personne ne murmure "Je t'aime" à mon l'oreille.~_** (Nobody whispers to me "I love you" in the ear)

Morning came and light shone on the young man's face. He open his eyes and blinked in the bright light. He sat up on the makeshift bed.

"Hey Cody, hope you slept well." Joe said from the small breakfast table.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Thanks for your hospitality, but I think I should be going." He replied.

"You sure don't you want to eat?" Izzy asked, just next to Joe. "Joe makes really good omelettes." He motioned to a plate of food.

"No I'm okay, thanks anyway. I should leave."

"If you insist." Cody headed towards the door and heard a bit of their conversation. Something about moving in together...

**_~Tout les garçons et les filles de mon âge font ensemble des projet d'avenir~ _**(All the boys and girls of my age do together plans for the future.)

The brown headed boy left the apartment, more depressed then when he entered. Everybody had someone...

**_~Tout les garçons et les filles de mon âge savent très bien se que 'aimer' veut dire~_** (All the boys and girls of my age knows very well what 'love' means)

He walked to the nearest bus stop and waited for one to arrive. He didn't have to wait too long to hear the screeching sound of the public transport. It was pretty crowded but he managed to find a seat. He looked out at the window, but was soon startled from his daze by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Cody my man!" He turned to the speaker. He had spiky brown hair held up by some goggles.

"Hi Davis. What are you doing here?" Cody politely asked even thought he didn't care for the answer.

"I'm going to Ken's house." He replied.

_'I Should have guessed'_ Cody thought.

"Who would have thought that me and him would be together? It's unbelievable isn't it? I mean..."Cody stopped listening to what he was saying.

"Don't you think Cody?" Davis asked. Cody snapped out of his daydream.

"Oh, totally agree." He got up and pulled on the chain for the bus to stop. "Anyways, this is my stop." He said even if it wasn't true he just wanted to leave. Davis looked outside.

"Your going to the mall?" Davis questioned. Cody repressed his anger. Couldn't he see he didn't want to talk about it? Oh well.

"Yes I'm going to the mall." He answered.

"Cool. Hey could ya give this to Santa Claus?" Davis handed a piece of paper to him.

"Sure!" He snatched the note out of Davis's hand and quickly left the bus. He unfolded the list that Davis had given him and briefly read it.

"I can't believe he still believes in jolly old Saint-Nick!" He muttered. He threw the paper on the ground.

"Hey Cody!" Someone called. He turned around to see his dearest friend Yolei. " You dropped this." She handed him the sheet of paper.

_'Man, why is it everywhere I go I meet someone.' _Cody thought.

"Euh.. Thanks." He took the note from her. _'Well at least she isn't with anyone...'_ He trailed off as he saw Wallace come up behind her and wrap his arms around her.

**_~Et les yeux dans les yeux, et la main dans la main~_** ( eyes in eyes, hand in hand)

"Oh hi Cody!" He said joyfully. Cody narrowed his eyes. "Well, as nice as it is to see you again, I have to finish my Christmas shopping."

"Sure..."

"Bye Cody!" Yolei called as she left.

**_~Ils sont vont amoureux , sans perdue lendemain~ _**(They go in love, lost in tomorrow.)

He sighed and turned away.

**_~Oui mais moi, je vais seul, par les rues, larmes en peines~_** (Yes but me, I go alone, in the streets, with tears of sadness)

He left the mall and headed towards his apartment. It was only a few miles away, so he would probably make it before night fell.

**_~Oui mais moi, je vais seul, parce que personne ne m'aime~_** (Yes but me, I go alone, because nobody loves me.)

He walked towards his place slowly.

**_~Mes jours comme mes nuits, sont t'en tout point pareil~_** (My days are like my nights, are all the same)

And once he arrived there, he didn't feel like going inside.

**_~Sans joie et plein d'ennui~_** (With no joy and full of boredom)

There was nothing to do. So he decided to continuewalking. He didn't know where, but he just felt like it.

He looked up at the sky and gazed at the moon. The celestial body who is always like the only one there.... It seemed so cold, so isolated.

**_~Ô quand brillera pour moi le soleil?~_** (Oh when will the sun shine for me?)

He sighed, and continued his journey to nowhere in particular.

**_~Comme les garçons et les filles de mon âge je connaîtrai bientôt ce qu'est l'amour~_** (Like the boys and girls of my age, I will soon know what love is.)

**_~Comme les garçons et les filles de mon âge je me demande quand viendra le jour~_** (Like the boys and girl of my age, I'm asking when will the day come.)

Wishing that one day ...

**_~Où les yeux dans ses yeux, et la main dans sa main~ _**( eyes in eyes, hand in hand)

...He would have somebody....

**_~J'aurai le cœur heureux , sans perdue lendemain~_** ( That my heart would be happy, lost in tomorrow.)

... That he loves....

_**~Le jour où je n'aurai plus du tout larmes en peine~ **_(The day that I will have no tears of sadness)

...And that loves him back...

**_~Le jour où, moi aussi, j'aurai quelqu'un qui m'aime~_** (The day when , I will have somebody that loves me.)

...forever...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what do you think? Any good?

If your wondering why I choose that song , it's because, often, Cody is all alone... He doesn't have anybody... I feel sorry for him...

Anyways, the song was 'Tout les garçons et les filles' by Françoise Hardy.

Well that was Cody's song-fic! Oh and sorry if you don't like the couples I made.


	4. Tu Peux Partir (Tai)

Hi all, this is Tai's song fic. His song is in French but the translation is next to it. The title is 'tu peux partir' which means 'you can leave' in French. It's sung by La Chicane. It's about Tai coping with Kari's death.

This has nothing to do with my other fics, like almost all my other song-fics. And this takes place about 8 years after season 2.
    
    Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, they are owned by Saban (and other people). I do not make any profit out of this. I do this for my own amusement and those of others who read this. Nor do I own the song that I use.

Well enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai was in an apartment and there was a lot of stuff strewn around everywhere, and there were boxes piled in a corner.It seemed like a packing day. He looked around the room and took a deep breath.

_'This was the last place she was...' _He thought sadly. He continued placing items into a box and came upon a picture that the original digidestined took when they left the digiworld. Kari had framed it. Tai bought his hand to it and slowly caressed his sister face on the photo.

_**~J'te vois encore quand t'es pas là **_(I still see you even if you're not there)~

He sighed and placed it with the other objets. Not too long ago Kari had moved out of the Kamiya's apartment. She was doing great for herself but .... Tai shook his head. It won't do any good if he kept thinking. He had to clean the apartment out for the landlord. His friends had come earlier to help, but Kari never liked to throw things out, so there was still a lot to do. Tai looked out of the window, and saw it was already dark.

**_~Quand il fait noir c'est encore pire _**(And when it's dark it's even worse)~

Tai took another deep breath and shuddered. He never liked the dark. Even if he was 22 , it still made him feel uncomfortable. Kari, even though she was younger was always there for him. Weird, the big brave older brother scared of the dark and the frail little sister always there to reassure him. Always there for him through everything . Wether to scold him for being an idiot or to comfort him with a hug after a heart-break.

**_~Y'a un vide quand je croise les bras_** (There is a empty space when I close my arms.)~

Tai shook his head. He really had to stop thinking of her. There was nothing that could be done, nothing he could do.

**_~Y'a rien à faire, j'peux plus me mentir_** (There is nothing to do, I can't lie anymore)~

'Kari won't be coming back' He told himself. 'Now, continue to pack.'

**_~Déjà cinq mois à essayer_** (It's already been five months that I'm trying)~

**_~De ramasser ce que t'as laissé _**(to pick up some stuff you left behind)~

**_~Fermer les boîtes pour plus te sentir_** (To close the boxes to not smell you anymore)~

Tai hurried to finish packing the box, but he simply couldn't. With every object he picked up, he thought of something she had said.

**_~J'entends de moins en moins tes mots _**(I hear less and less of your words)~

**_~Depuis qu'il te pousse des ailes dans le dos_** (Ever since wings grew in you back)~

"Get a grip Tai! She's dead!" He told himself. He wiped a tear from his eye, but they just kept coming. He remembered the night too well.

**_~~~~~~~_**

"Well, I must say Kari this is quite a nice apartment you've got here." Tai whistled at Kari's new home.

"Thanks Tai!" She said cheerfully. Tai looked at the time.

"I don't wanna be rude--"

"You're always rude." She teased him playfully. Her brother gave her a mock-glare , which only made her laugh, and continued.

"... but I have to go." He finished.

"Awww... You have to?" She did a little pout.

"Sorry Kari, but I have to." He told her.

"I know. Well the i'll see you. You'll come back tomorrow right? I need someone to bring up my new couch!" She yelled after him as he left.

_** ~~~~~~~**_

**_~Tu voulais pas que je parte ce soir là_** (You didn't want me to leave that night)~

"Kari I'm so sorry. If only I knew. I shouldn't have left you. I'm sorry" He said to the empty apartment.

**_~~~~~~~~_**

"Hey Matt can you help me bring up the couch?" Tai said while dragging it up the particularly tight stairs. Kari had asked him to go and get it from the store and bring it to her apartment. He asked Matt to come, but his friend always got distracted or found some excuse.

"Tai, can't you see I'm talking to this lovely lady?" Matt replied.

"MATT! Get your butt over here and help me. This thing is really heavy." Tai yelled.

"Ok, ok." Matt went over on the other side and pushed the couch up. They were almost there. The elevator was broken so they had to do the hard way. "Why did Kari order a couch anyway?" Matt muttered.

"Don't worry Matt, just one last flight." Tai said encouragingly.

"Oh, what joy, another flight...." The two men finally got it to Kari's floor.

"So were is Kari's apartment?" Matt asked.

"It's at the end of the hallway." The blond boy groaned. He stretched his muscles. You know, music stars don't have much stamina.

"Hey what is that?" Matt pointed to the end of the hallway, close to Kari's apartment. There was a group of people gathered there.

"I don't know..." Tai sprinted towards them. As he came closer he could see that it wasn't close to Kari's apartment, but was at Kari's apartment. He also noticed that some of them had uniforms.

_'Paramedics?'_ He approached the mob and asked the first person. "Excuse me but what is going on?" The person he asked was an elderly woman. She turned to him.

"Oh, the new tenant died." She said. Tai's legs went numb.

"Died?" He repeated. The woman nodded.

"She was such a nice girl too..." Tai didn't listen to what she said. He bolted into the apartment, and there he saw her, his sister on the floor, dead.

"No, no, it can't be true..... How?"

_**~~~~~~~~~**_

**_~Quand je t'ai trouvée, t'étais plus là_** (When I found you, you weren't there anymore)~

"Epilepsy, it can strike anytime...." Tai said to himself.

**_~Depuis que t'es petite que c'est comme ça _**(Since you're a kid, it's like this)~

"The patient who suffers from it does not control his or her body in an attack. They don't remember what happened to them afterwards." Tai continued. 

**_~Toutes ces blessures qui te rappelaient_** (All of your pain makes you remember)~ 

**_~Ce que tu te souvenais même pas_** (What you don't recall)~

"Sometimes the patient will fall and wound themselves. In same cases this results in fatal injury, if the blow was to the head...." Tai babbled. Those were the reasons the doctors gave him. He remembered them and often repeated them.

**_~Le dernier choc qui est venu te chercher_** (The attack that came and got you)~

**_~Dans un malaise qui t'as prise par surprise_** (In a hurt that took you by suprise)~

Tai couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stay in the apartment. Everything reminded him of his late sister. He left in a hurry and once in the street he ran and ran. He didn't know where he was going , but he had to go.

**_~J'aurais jamais pensé que tu me manquerais autant_** (I would have never thought I would miss you so much)~

His feet had carried him to the park he often went with her when they were younger. He passed a swing set. Kari loved those. He imagined her there, swinging herself, going higher and higher each time.

**_~Tu peux voler, je vais m'arranger pour oublier l'image..._** (You can fly, I'll try to forget the image....)~

**_~...de ton corps sur le plancher _**(Of your body on the floor)~

He then saw her slowly disappear, the swing returning to it's initial position.

She was gone, he had to face it.

**_~Salut ma belle_** (Goodbye Beautiful)~ 

_**~Tu peux partir **_(You can leave)~

_**~J't'embrasse **_(I Kiss you)~

**_~J't'oublie pas_** (I won't forget you)~

**_~Tu peux mourir_** (You can die)~

Tai knew what he needed to do. He had to be strong , like Kari would say.

**_~J'entends de moins en moins tes mots _**(I hear less and less of your words)~

He walked towards the cemetery, which was next to the park.

**_~Depuis qu'il te pousse des ailes dans le dos_** (Ever since wings grow in you back)~

....slowly but surely. ...

**_~Tu voulais pas que je parte ce soir là _**(You didn't want me to leave that night)~

...one step at the time....

**_~Quand je t'ai trouvée, t'étais plus là_** (When I found you, you weren't there anymore)~

...he would get there. Tai could almost hear the wind whispering to him to advance.

**_~J'entends de moins en moins tes mots_** (I hear less and less your words)~

**_~Depuis qu'il te pousse des ailes dans le dos_** (Ever since wings grow in you back)~

**_~Tu voulais pas que je parte ce soir là _**(You didn't want me to leave that night)~

**_~Quand je t'ai trouvée, t'étais plus là_** (When I found you, you weren't there anymore)~

Once he got there, he went to the middle of it, he went to her tombstone. A little angel decorated it. He knelt down and placed his hand on it. And gave a small good bye kiss.

**_~J't'embrasse_** (I kiss you)~

Tears painted his face, but he some how managed a small smile.

**_~J't'oublie pas_** (I won't forget you)~

He looked at the sky and took a deep breath. It seemed like a huge weight had just been lifted from his shoulders.

**_~Tu peux partir _**(You can leave)~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what do you think? Any good? Tell me.

Oh and when it says 'I kiss you' well don't take it as incest OK? It's a sort of expression. Like saying good bye. OK? I'm open-minded, but really incest, no.

Well, that was Tai's song fic. The song was 'Tu peux partir' and it's by La Chicane.

Bye bye

- Geneviève


	5. Davis's Songs.. (Davis)

Hi, you may or may not know, but I'm doing song-fics for each Digidestined. Davis got two songs, why? Because I like him. Both the songs are in this fic. The first one is : 'That's the girl i've been telling you about' by Blessed union of souls and the second is _'Laisse moi t'aimer' _or 'let me love you' in French. The version I like the most is the one done by the Mercedes Band, so that's the version I'm using. And you might have guessed, it's a Daikari.

Oh, and by the way, Davis is going to sing.... 2 times... And play the guitar ... and the harmonica..... Don't ask me where he learnt to do that. It's what we call plot holes.

Oh, and one last thing, there are some parts where I don't know what the singer says (I do it all by ear.) So if something is really weird or not right.
    
    **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon, they are owned by Saban (and other people). I do not make any profit out of this. I do this for my own amusement and those of others who read this. Nor do I own the songs that I use.

Anyway, enjoy!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Davis is sitting on his bed looking at a school picture Kari gave him, or like he begged her to give him. Jun , his sister comes into his room to find him dreaming over the photo.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Davis raised his head and hid the picture behind him.

"Nothing..." He responded.

"It's seems like more then nothing. Come on, show me!" She demanded.

"No way!" Jun pushed him down on the bed and stole his treasure. She looked at the photo and a smile played across her face.

"Ahhh.... So this is your famous crush..."

He nodded

"Now can I please have it back?" He asked.

"No. I wanna know what you find in this girl. She doesn't have anything special..." His sister said.

"I know, it's just so weird. " Davis got off from the bed and walked around in the room. His eyes set on his guitar. He went over to it, picked it up, put the strap and started playing.

**_"I don't know what I was thinking when I first saw her. I just had to find a way to meet her. 'Cuz I've been dying of a chance to treat her._** " He sang

"Davis what in the world are you doing?" His sister asked in an exasperated tone. Davis only ignored her.

**_"Like the ripe little peach she is..."_**

'Peach she is?' Jun thought.

**_"Wouldn't even cross my mind to deceive her. But she could lie through her teeth and I'd believe her. I don't know her but I know that I need her. And I don't think she's got a notion but... _**" He stopped to take a deep breath and then played on, a lot harder then before.

**_"That's the girl I've been telling you about! And she is everything I said and a whole lot more. She got it going on. And I never want to be without her..."_** Davis then started to move around the room, making his sister perplexed, but at the same time amused. Lucky for both of them that the parents weren't home.

**_"That's the girl I've been telling you about. She's been spinning in my head like a revolving door. Her smile is like the sun and my whole world revovles around her....Yeah..._**" He started to play slower now.

**_"I don't even think she knows how she moves me.I can't explain it but she does something to me. If she ever looked she'd see right through me. And I don't think I could keep my cool. "_** Davis continued to play as he left his bedroom. Jun, bemused, followed him.

**_"I could tell her that I would want to get to know her. Take her places I really want to show her. But I hear she's got somebody and he loves her. And I don't think he got the notion ..."_** Davis went into the living room ,and when the chorus started, he started to jump on the couch.

**_"That's the girl I've been telling you about!"_** Jun's eyes opened up as if they would jump out of her head at the scene.

"Davis get down from there!" She ordered him. Davis jumped down but never stopped his song.

**_"And she is everything I said and a whole lot more. She got it going on. And I never want to be without her..." _**He seemed to have relaxed a bit to Jun's relief, but then he restarted.

**_"She's been living in y head like a recurring dream. Her smile is like the sun and my whole world revolves around her."_**

"Davis calm down!" Jun cried desperately. Sure her brother was weird, but he had never acted like that. He usually just said some stupid things and that was it. _'That Kari girl made some heck of an effect on him... _' She thought.

**_"She lives in my head...To the start of my days, till night... And every word that she says I'm hanging onto so tight" _**While Davis held the last note, he saw a harmonica on the table. He reached out, grabbed it and started playing it.

"Hey give that back you thief! "Jun said. "I stole that from Matt!" She tried to take it back, but Davis twisted and turned out of her reach. She handed him the picture back to him as an exchange. He gladly exchanged the beautiful representation of his beloved, for the simple wind instrument. He looked lovingly into the photo and sang slowly.

**_"That's the girl I've been telling you about. And she is everything I said and a whole lot more. She got it going on. And I never want to be without her...Nooo.."_** Jun looked at her brother singing to the portrait, and couldn't help but smile. Davis restarted playing the guitar.

"That's the girl I've been telling you about. She's been reigning in my head like a pouring storm. Her smile is like the sun, and my whole world turns around her. Like a soul in the wind I've been lost since the day I found her. What I'd give to be everything she needs like the air around he" Davis was now pretty exhausted from all the action, but he had to do the rest of the song.

**_"Got my arms open wide wish she knew they belong around her ....yeah..._**." He played the last notes, to Jun's relief and let himself fall on the couch.

"Davis, you OK?" His sister asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." He replied.

"Well I don't think so. I think you're sick." She said teasingly, but Davis didn't realise that.

"Well soooorrryyyy. I just wanted to sing about what I feel." He snapped.

"Hey calm down. I'm not finished. I think you're love sick." She said.

"Well duh!." He replied. "I just would like it so much if she would give me a chance. She thinks I'm only a goofup. "

"Maybe, but you really like this Kari girl right?" Davis nodded. "Then I think that I have an idea to let her see the real you! Come on." She grabbed a hold of him. "Lets start plan 'Love me'" She told him and dragged him to her room to prepare the plan.

**_ ~~~~~~~~~_**

"I can't believe I agreed to this.... " Davis muttered. His sister's super plan was to invite the others to come to a karaoke bar, and for him to sing for Kari. Jun had some contact with the boss of the bar, so that there would be a spotlight on Kari, to let people know it was to Kari he was singing. Now he had to sing in front of a group of strangesr, his friends, a girl he really liked, but the worst part, it was a song in French. Sure he took it as a subject, but who listens in French class? Well Kari does...

"You agree to this because you want to show Kari what you can be." She reminded him.

"Yeah...."

"Don't tell me your backing down." She looked through the curtains. "Looks like some of your friends have arrived..." She said

"Ohh, great!" He said sarcastically. " Who is it?"

"It's the cute blond with Gilligan's hat, Matt's brother right?" He nodded. "And there is a brown haired boy next to him."

"That's Cody." Davis informed her. "Thats just great, T.K is here!" He said as sarcastic as the first time.

"What's so bad about him?" She deverted her gaze from the two boys to turn to her brother.

"Well just that he and Kari are always together. It's almost like they're a couple. Who knows! Maybe they are, and I'll make a fool out of myself. " Jun shook her head at her brothers' misery. She looked through the curtains again to see if any of his other friends had arrived , but instead...

"Ohhh.... I don't think that you'll have to worry about T.K anymore..." She said, amused.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Come and look. " She made way for him to peek through the curtains. And what an intriguing peek that was. T.K had his arm around Cody and he was whispering sweet nothings in his ear, while Cody was blushing. Davis then noticed Yolei and Kari enter, and saw that both boys also took notice. They both let go of each other and motioned to the girls to join them at the table.

"Well I'll be.... T.K and Cody....Ah, and all this time I thought he had something for Kari! This is just too perfect!." Davis said, this time not sarcastically.

"Well bro, are you ready?" Jun ask.

"No, but I guess that I still have to do it." He said as she nodded. He took a deep breath, and heard the first blues like guitar notes play. "It's now or never!" He walked onto the stage and then the spotlight shone on a surprised Kari. He started to sing.

**_"Laisse moi t'aimer, toute une nuit."_**(Let me love you a whole night.)" Kari and all the others look at him with wide eyes.

**_"Laisse moi, toute une nuit."_** (let me , a whole night) Davis could feel his cheeks burning up. "**_Faire avec toi, le plus long, le plus beau voyage, owowoho.... Veux-tu le faire aussi.?"_** ( Do with you the longest, the most amazing journey.... owowoho.... Do you want to do it too?) He took a breath.

_**"Une hirondelle fait mon printemps. Quand je te vois. " **_(Like a swallow you do my spring. When I see you.) He motioned her to the whole crowd, even if it wasn't necessary because of the spot light. But in a weird feeling, Davis seemed like he was only singing to her.

**_"Mon ciel devient plus grand." _**(My sky becomes bigger) He did a gesture to the sky.

**_"Je prend ta main."_** (I take your hand) He reached out for her so she could come on stage. Kari blushed but accepted. He pulled her onto it. The public went wild with hooting. He looked deeply into her eyes.

**_"Alors je sens que j'ai pour toi owowho...."_** ( And then I feel I have for you owowhooo ) He raised her hand slightly... **_"L'amour au bout des doigts."_** (Love at the tip of my fingers..)...and kiss it. A couple of guitar notes played .

**_"La feuille qui grandit a besoin de lumière"_**( The leaf that grows needs some light...) He sung loudly and clearly, holding the mic tightly.

**_"Et elle prend son eau , son eau de la rivière..."_**( And it takes it's water, it's water from the river.) He closed his eyes to let the music envelope him a bit.

**_" Et aussi près de l'eau coule , soulève la pousière...."_** ( and next to where the water flows, raise some dust) He opened his eyes and deeply looked into Kari's.

**_" Toi, tu est mon soleil, et mon eau vive."_**( You, you are my sun, and my water of life)

**_"Laisse moi t'aimer.... Rien qu'une nuit."_** (Let me love you.... Only for a night.) He approached her, wrapped his arms around her, slow danced on stage and sung into the mic.

**_" Voire dans tes yeux, le plus merveilleux des visages.... owowoho.. Mais oui si tu le veux."_** (To see in your eyes, the most marvellous face.... owowhoo... But yes if you want too.) He let go of her. He had to concentrate on the song. Difficult part coming.

**_"Laisse moi t'aimer, heyyy, HEYYY.!"_** (Let me love you , heyyy, HEYYYY)He knelt down to her and held his hand to her.

**_"Faire avec toi, le plus grand de tout les voyages, aaages...."_**(To do with you, the biggest of al voyages., aaaages.....)

**_"Laisse moi t'aimer...."_** ( Let me love you...)

**_"T'AIMER!!!!! "_** (LOVE YOU!!!) He finished with a very high pitched note. The song ended and the crowd erupted with applause. Davis realised then that he wasn't just only in front of Kari. He smiled and bowed, then took Kari's hand and brought her backstage.

"Woaw.... I.. Wow. That was something Davis." She said. "Never has anybody done something like that for me." She said amazed. Davis blushed a lot. Guess Jun's plan worked.

"Thanks Kari. I hope you're good in french to have understood what I said." He said giving her a little grin. "Hey, humm. Kari --"

"Davis you were fantastic!" Jun said coming up to him. Davis glared at her and did a sign that he was with Kari.

"Oh, sorry Davis. I'll let you ask her on a date now." She left. Davis let his head fall down.

"I'd love to go on a date with you Davis." She raised his head and gave him a little peck on the lips and left him there stunned. He moved his hand to the place were she had kissed him, and smiled. He stayed like that long after Kari left, with a goofy grin on his face.

"So, Casanova, ask her out. " Jun asked, coming back to him. He nodded.

"Great, now once you come back from your daze, you're going to help me get a date with Matt right. Now here is the plan...."

Davis wasn't listening to her. He didn't care what he would have to do. He was simply, happy.

Finally...

He was with Kari.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what do you guys think? Good, bad?

Oh and sorry if somebody is mad at me for putting T.K and Cody together. I was wondering if I should do T.K /Yolei or T.K /Cody. So I did a coin toss. 2 out of 3. I tried 2 times, and on both it was face, so that mean Cody. Anyway, I know that Cody might (probably ) be too young. But just imagine they are all older, kay?

Again the first song was' That's the girl I've been telling you about' by Blessed union of souls. And the second is '_Laisse-moi T'aimer'_, and I took the version from the Mercedes Band.

Well bye bye

- Geneviève


	6. Most Likely To Succeed (All)

Hi all. This is a song-fic made by Seiitsu. She keeps saying it's bad, but I say it's not. So she gave it to me and said I could do anything I wanted with it, so that's what i'm doing. Let's hope it's ok....

Oh, and it's a song by Five Iron Frenzy, 'Most likely to succeed'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Ken's POV _**- _After Defeat._  
  
I stared at the screen of the computer, following the cursor with my eyes and double clicking on a flashing icon. 

_'Another email from Koushiro...'_ I thought, quickly scanning the contents of the electronic letter and quickly replying with an answer to the fellow Digidestined's problem. I smirked. 

_'It wasn't all that long ago that I would have jumped at the chance to reply with a virus that could disable his entire system and wipe out all the memory on his hard drive...' _ I thought, shaking my head as if to clear it.

  
_'What happened to me? I used to be so- so..... evil.'_

  
  
~Overzealous to say the least~  
~Underestimated, how far you could reach~  
~How could we know, how far you'd go~  
~Behind our backs to make sure your point is heard~  
~You're better than us all~  
  


**_Izzy's POV _**-_ Before defeat_  
  
I looked across the battefield. For once they brought me along, but I still was not alow fight. Not fair. But I guess they don't need me. It seem we are winning, but why does Ken hold a confident smile an his face. And what was in his hand? It looks like a small electronic device - similar to the size of a Digivice, yet completely different.  


I look at the ennemy a second time. Taking a deep breath in, I tried to shake the thought from my head and concentrate on the rest of the battle. Studying Ken's every move, it dawn on me that, for some reason, the digimon in battle with the black spirals were beginning to retreat. Why? Ken isn't the person to admit defeat so easy. Something don't feel right - I don't like it.  
  
  
**~Does it really matter~  
~How far you go?~  
~Can you get some sleep now~  
~Stepping on so many toes?~  
**  
  
  
**Davis's POV **- _Before Defeat_

  
What was going on? For some reason, the digimon that Flamedramon had been in  
combat was retreating... and I know that it can't be over - they just started! Something wasn't right here... Ken was watching us with an amused smirk on his face that was beginning to get disturbing. 

What was he up to? And another question - Why? I never really did get his motives, why  
take over the Digiworld? It didn't really matter in the real world, because we were the only few that would accually know about it - him taking the Digiworld that is. So why even bother? He didn't have any ties to the Digimon - well, maybe to the little green one that was always at his side,but why make the others suffer?  


_'Maybe I'm thinking too much...'_ Before I knew it, I saw Izzy screaming at us to get of the way. I trun around just in time to see a explosion.  
  
  
  
~Do what you do when you say what you want to say~  
~With or without regard to me~  
~Scheme what you scheme when you're thinking of yourself~  
~You're the most likely to succeed~  
  
  


  
**_Ken's POV_** -_After Defeat_  


I scowled at the page in the yearbook - very, very tempted to rip it out. 'Most ValublePlayer - Soccer' read the headline, with my smiling face on it ,jumped right out at me like a slap in the face. It was disgusting. I literally felt sick. Seeing that made me remind of all the thing I did. Yeah, it's just a picture, but when I was so respected at soccer game, I wanted more. One of the thing that brought me to try to take the Digiworld.

_'Yeah , try' _

  
Turning the page, I found myself in the album again. And again, and again. My profile littered the large book, on every page from Soccer to the Chess team to Computer Club. I quickly flipped to the back of the book.   
  
  
  
~The yearbook said that you'd be another winner~  
~You forgot what success should mean~  
~The poster child for becomming homeless~  
~Mr. Most Likely to Succeed~  
  
  
  
_'How could I have been so stupid then? What just was I trying to prove anyway? That I was better than everyone? I'm not. I never was - I just always thought that.' _I looked out my balcony doors, watching the rain fall down in sheets outside. For some reason I loved stormy weather, the rain and thunder, lightning and wind. In a way it represented my life, or my life a fewmonths ago - complete and total turmoil.  


Turning back to my computer, I saw that I had another email in the few seconds that I had refreshed the page. It was Yolei this time. Clicking on her email address, I carefully read her letter, I knew from experience that If I didn't read it thuroghly I might get roped into doing something that I didn't particularly want to do. After reading and re-reading the letter, then politely turning down her offer of going out for ice cream, I went back to my thinking.  
  
  
  
~Now that my purpose has been served~  
~Make a caste system for a modern world~  
~Your motto rings "Tomorrow brings~  
~Another life to underrate, to belittlle and humilliate~  
  
  
  
  
**_ Yolei's POV_** - Before Defeat  
  
The huge blast knocked all of us backwards many feet, seconds passed before  
anyone got up.

  
"Is everyone okay?" Tai's voice rang out in the dead silence. I checked myself over once, then looked at Cody, who seemed to have landed right beside me. I let out a sigh of relief, seeing he was fine too.  


'Yes's and 'We're Okay's were called out, and I looked at the people  
surrounding me. Davis was helping Kari off of the ground, paying no mind to a gash on his arm, but focusing on her. Tai ran over to his side, examining a scrach on Kari's head as well. Matt, TK, Joe, and Sora were tending to are digimon that had all di-digivolved.  


_' What did Ken do? Did he put a bomb?'_ I stood up, then helped Cody up as well and gazed at the scenery surrounding us. I see the Emporor, it seem that he too go hit by the blast.... Wait, Ken got it? How come? Why would be want to do that?  
  
  
  
~And as you go call to mind~  
~The things you've come to know~  
~Be sure to wave goodbye~  
~On that day you die~   


  
  
**_ Ken's POV_**- After Defeat.  
  
  
Why did I did that, that day? I wanted to end my life, I wanted to go with a bang. I also wanted to make the others suffer I guess. But why? It still plagues me, and I still don't know the aswer. After the impact, the digidestened brought me back to the real world and took care of me. I don't know why, but I feel ok with them. 

~To all that you wanted,~  
~You're leaving behind.~  
~Do what you do when you say what you want to say,~  
~With or without regard for me.~  
  
They went and told my parents that I got anezia and that Ididn't remember what I was doing all the time I left home. The bought it. I played along too. Guess things went better. the press left me alone, I wansn't taken like a hero or anything , just a normal kid.... I sigh a bit and look at the time. 

_'4:30. Maybe I have a little time to join the others fora ice cream cone after all' _I hurry down the appartement and run towards the snack bar. _'Great there still there....'_

I go towards them, they are all there. They all look at me and smile. They slide me a book on the table. It was the same book I was looking at earlier.

~The yearbook said that you'd be another winner,~  
  
"Hey Ken, glad you could make it" Yolei says to me. I just contnue to gaze in the book. Why were they looking at it .

"Ken you ok?" T.K ask me. Sure I'm ok, I think.....Just why were they looking at it? Why? Were they laugthing at me? 

~You forgot what success should mean.~

"Ken?" Kari what does she want? "We were just looking at it. We were talking on how much you changed...." Geez thenks....

~The poster child for becoming homeless,~

"... and how much you count for us." Huh? What does she means? They care for me. I got people to cared for me? Well, guess I was ...

~Mr. Most Likely to Succeed.~

In friendship....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok............. Don't blame Seiitsu for the end. I did that. I didn't really know what do to. Oh, and Seii hope you don't mind that I change some point of views. God it's a hard song to do a song fic about....

Anyways, Reviews would be welcome. 

And flames would go to Seii ( ^_^;;; Joke Seii.) 

Hope you liked it. 

Bye bye

- Geneviève ( And Don't foget Seiistu was the one who mostly did this.)


End file.
